underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Covens
Covens are a gathering or community of Vampires. It is comprised of a group of Vampires who gather together for ceremonies, rituals and/or celebrations. The number of members involved may vary. Although some consider thirteen to be ideal, any group of at least three can be a coven. Description A coven can be simply vampires that live together and try to do so in relative peace. Some covens are friendlier than others and really are like family to each other. Most covens have members that tend to keep to themselves and really just view the coven as a place to live. Other members focus more on their life as warriors, training to become hunters and killers, specifically of Lycans, known as Death Dealers. All covens have their own rules and laws to abide by. Coven Hierarchy As in any group or society, the Vampire Covens also has its own hierarchy, which help define and shape Vampire society as a civilized community, differing themselves from the Lycans and their "primitive" packs. Any Vampire can potentially rise through the ranks, if they achieved enough respect and deeds within the Vampire society. There are several ranks within certain positions in a Coven. Vampire Elder The Elders holds the highest power in any Coven and all Vampires must answer to them, the exception being maybe another Elder. They are viewed as the Kings/Queens of the Vampire society. They are the ones that ultimately choose and decide how the Vampire community must act and behave, they also are the ones that elect their trusted advisers and Regents. They can also sentence members to death in the case of treason, as Viktor sentenced Sonja to death for having an affair with a Lycan. They all have the power to create and found new Covens. The Chain was created to avoid clashes of decisions among the three Elders, with only one ruling at the time. The Chain is also meant to overthrow Marcus from his status of first and more powerful Vampire and to keep him from being unable to free his Werewolf brother. Even in the Elders' absence, their will is respected and carried out. The direct descendants of the Elders are raised to eventually become Elders themselves due to their royal heritage. Vampire Council The Council are the ones that advise and help guide the Elders through decisions that can affect the Vampire Community as a whole, giving different perspectives and opinions for the Elders to consider, when choosing the future of their reign. When there are no Elders, Regents or Coven leaders present, the Council rules the Covens as a group instead, as seen in Blood Wars ''where Cassius and the Council are viewed as the Vampire Leaders.'' The Council are also viewed with great respect among the Covens, considered the nobility of the Vampire society and having more privileges than the lower classes. They usually follow the Elders when they travel to different Covens, unless the Elder demands to go alone, like in the case of Amelia and how she traveled to the Nordic Coven and secretly remained there while she gave birth to her son. The Council are the only ones that have the power to elect new Elders, if all the previous Elders are dead. Regents/Coven Leaders The Regents are the ones chosen by the Elders to represent them during their absence in the Covens. They also belong to the nobility of the Vampire society, but seem to be "less mobile" than the Council, as they usually stay in their houses being only viewed as the leaders when they are at their respective Covens. All Vampires that ranks below them, obey and serve them without question and their orders are only overruled by the Elders. A Regent can also be a Council member in which they have more power than the other Council members as long they are in the Coven ruled by said Regent. Semira herself was a former Regent, Coven Leader and a Council member and when she attempted to overthrown the Council, all the present Vampires followed her without question as she had more influence within her Coven than the rest of the Council. Only when David was acknowledged as the heir of an Elder, he gained more influence and was able to overrule her orders to kill the Council. If a Regent dies, another is chosen to succeed them, either by an Elder or by the Council and, if neither is present or unable to do it, the Coven itself can choose one to lead them, due to popular vote. Regents are chosen by the Elders for their past achievements as warriors and/or diplomatic skills, as they already have natural respect among the members of their respective Covens and are friends or related to the Elders themselves. Heads of House The Heads of House presumably are responsible for the well-being of the Coven and its members, making sure everyone is doing their job. They rule their Coven's stronghold when there are no Elders, Regents or Coven leaders present. Not much is known about the full extent of their duties and responsibilities. High-Ranking Members These Vampires can also be consider the upper classes of the Vampires Covens. Some are close related to the higher ranks as descendants, siblings or spouses of them. Others are fairly older Vampires, with several centuries of servitude to their Covens and/or have achieved a great level of respect and influence among their people. Certain members of this class have more diplomatic tasks or errands like the Envoys and Dignitaries, who travels to other Covens and arrives prior of the Elders and the Council to make sure everything is to their liking and prepares the Coven for their arrival. All of them are wealthy, having direct ties with companies like Ziodex Industries, which supplies and bring more income to their Covens. There is also the socialites who prefer to spend a significant amount of time attending various fashionable social gatherings. Death Dealers These warriors are the military forces of the Vampire society and the closest to a law enforcement group within a Coven. Any lower Vampire can become a Death Dealer if they so desire to serve. The Death Dealers are the warriors trained specifically to become hunters of Lycans but can be also tasked to defend a Coven during an attack. Some of them can be chosen by a Regent to be their personal bodyguards and to deal with their individual matters outside the Coven's strongholds, similar to an Elite Guard. The Death Dealers seem to have more privileges than the lower ranked vampires, as they are able to leave their houses as they please and spend several days outside of it. They must also have their own military ranks, as they have at least one Vampire that leads their troops and gives them orders during combat, as well also have recruits that are considered lower ranks and are still in the training process to become Death Dealers. Ordinary Vampires These are the lowest ranks of Vampires, and the most common members of the Covens. Most Vampires that becomes part of a Coven begins at this rank, having less privileges than other superior ranks. These Vampires have more mundane jobs, usually serving as maids or servants, being tasked with domestic work. Some also serve as doctors, blacksmiths and engineers, helping to improve the Coven's stability. Vampires don't rise in social status until they at least reach a full mortal lifespan in age or they can shortcut to the upper echelons of Vampire society if they gained a reputation as a war hero. Despite their lower ranks, they still live in a relative luxury, usually being present at parties and ceremonies. They don't seem to leave their houses and prefer the safety of its walls. Most are socially engaged and seem to know every gossip within their Coven. When a Pureblood is born, they are usually viewed with more respect and is already considered of a higher rank despite their younger age compared to some other ordinary vampires. Know Covens * Budapest Coven/Old World Coven (destroyed) ** Ördögház ** Castle Corvinus * New World Coven * Paris Coven * Thomas's Coven * Eastern Coven * Western Coven (destroyed) * Volhynia Coven (destroyed) * Nordgau Coven (destroyed) * Thuringia Coven (destroyed) * Nordic Coven Gallery ''Underworld'' Ordoghaz.jpg Selenemansion.jpg Foyer-Grand Salon (seen from above).jpg Coven.jpg Underworld_(2003).mp4_snapshot_00.23.27_-2017.07.02_00.52.45-.jpg Underworld (2003).mp4 snapshot 00.12.40 -2017.07.02 00.51.52-.jpg Underworld_(2003).mp4_snapshot_00.23.37_-2017.07.02_00.52.56-.jpg Underworld_(2003).mp4_snapshot_00.23.45_-2017.07.02_00.53.26-.jpg Underworld_(2003).mp4_snapshot_01.07.32_-2017.07.02_00.55.17-.jpg Underworld (2003).mp4 snapshot 01.07.34 -2017.07.02 00.55.41-.jpg Amélia et son assemblée.png Moderndeathdealers.jpg 20th-21st Century Male and Female Death Dealers.jpg Underworld: Rise of the Lycans Underworld - Rise of The Lycans (2009).mp4 snapshot 00.12.48 -2017.07.14 19.18.43-.jpg Nobles in the elder chamber.jpg Viktorcouncil.jpg Council seated.jpg Escapes the chamber.jpg Underworld - Rise of The Lycans (2009).mp4 snapshot 01.14.18 -2017.07.09 10.47.38-.jpg Underworld - Rise of The Lycans (2009).mp4 snapshot 00.31.36 -2017.07.14 15.04.55-.jpg Underworld: Endless War Underworld - Endless War (2011) .mkv snapshot 08.39 -2017.08.15 16.11.09-.jpg Underworld - Endless War (2011) .mkv snapshot 02.42 -2017.08.15 15.42.09-.jpg Crimsonmoon.jpg Umderworld: Awakening Vamps.jpg Selene & Quint in the coven.jpg In the coven.jpg Underworld: Blood Wars Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.32.12 -2017.04.24 14.56.59-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.06.39 -2017.07.14 18.42.26-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.07.16 -2017.06.14 01.01.16-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.07.24 -2017.07.14 18.42.54-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.07.27 -2017.07.14 18.43.03-.jpg Blood Wars coven.jpg David Thomas Sélène et Alexia à la soirée de Semira.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.20.53 -2017.07.14 18.47.02-.jpg Underworld0012.jpg Underworld - Death Dealers Recruits.jpg Cassius gronde Semira 1.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.31.41 -2017.07.14 18.50.55-.jpg Nordic castle front.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.50.40 -2017.04.24 17.47.04-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.44.27 -2017.07.14 18.55.17-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.51.19 -2017.07.14 18.57.01-.jpg Blood Wars nordic vampires.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.51.55 -2017.08.15 15.34.18-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.51.42 -2017.08.15 15.33.40-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.43.40 -2017.04.24 17.43.29-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.02.08 -2017.07.14 19.02.21-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.02.30 -2017.08.15 15.39.49-.jpg Semira confronts the Council.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.05.07 -2017.07.14 19.04.12-.jpg Blood Wars coup.jpg David and Death Dealers.jpg Semira and council.jpg Blood Wars vampires.jpg David and vampires in armory.jpg David et Varga à l'armurerie.png Cassius et ses armes.png Sélène et David après la bataille.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.21.25 -2017.03.17 19.36.16-.jpg Assemblée Nordique vue de nuit.png fr:Assemblées Category:Covens Category:Locations